Dave
Dave, also known as David "Shnacksh" TVent08 is an iconic character with his own series in TVent08's videos. With his series sporting over 30 videos as of December 2018 (Estimate due to TVent08 channel deletion), his debut in a video called "Social Experiment GONE WRONG! {Parody!}" Dave's appearance is him wearing a TVent08 "Shnacksh" shirt, and shoes for hands. He is voiced by Tony Giorno, one of the two main content creators on the channel. Personality: Dave was percieved by fans as a quirky, yet visibly unusual character compared to the rest of the characters in Tvent08 videos. Similar to Tantrum Timmy, Dave often expresses conflicts, most of the time from not listening to others and attracting unwanted attention in public. Many highlights were made from Dave, such as wearing bras to clapping his shoes as his signature "move". Relationships Bilo Bilo was one of Dave's biggest threats, with Bilo keeping Dave kidnapped for numerous months inside Fizzoli's house (A friend/aquaintence of Bilo). Dave later escaped Bilos' hideout. The Babysitter Dave likes him, He's the one that took him to Walmart (most iconic Dave video from view count) and more places, like the Mall of America and out during Halloween Night, before being kidnapped by Bilo. Like The Babysitter usually does, he parents Dave and treats him with respect for being good. Monkey He dislikes The Monkey as much as he dislikes rotten "Shnacksh". Seen in a deleted video, The Monkey threw Dave in the storage room at an uncomfortable height and position somewhere in a large box. YouTube Because of YouTube taking down Tvent08's channel, Dave and the other Tvent08 characters also hate YouTube due to the constant torture given to Tvent08's old channel, and is now deleted. Gallery Dave06.png|"Mah papers!" Dave04.jpg|Dave vs Timmy presidental debate. Dave03.jpg|Dave at the hospital Dave02.jpg|Dave's 2nd go at Walmart. Dave01.jpg|Dave at Walmart. Dave05.jpg|Dave at the mall of america. Trivia * He is the only tantrum kid on TVent08's channel that is actually calm during certain "tantrums" ** Yet on Timmy's vacation video, he seems relaxed, and barely any tantrums were seen, 1 if you count his home rage. * The most popular Dave video since March 2nd, 2019 was (still) "DAVE THROWS A FIT AT WALMART". Dave was gathering shop ingredients, now what we see on the Vomit Shake video, while the least popular was "DAVE DANCES TO SHOOTING STARS", or the Detective Dave Returns video if Dave is a keyword. * In the 2nd Walmart video. he wore a bra, his most notable phrase in the video being 'Squishy, squishy!", referencing the hallow bra on his chest. ** He is so popular that his adventures are highly appreciated by the TVent08 Subscribers, being one of the major attractions for new and old fans of the channel. *** FUN FACT: This wiki got confirmed canon on one of the Dave video's chatbox. with the comment about it being pinned. * It is possible that Dave suffers from PTSD after being kidnapped by Bilo on Dave's Halloween night, This is believed to be true from The video "DAVE THROWS A FIT DURING EASTER!", when Dave has seen the chair he was placed in and has a flashback of his abduction/capture, said chair he was placed in, the area he has been in, and Bilo. EDIT: It's definitely confirmed. * Dave is more suitable for younger audiences than Timmy. because his videos never got removed by YouTube. * Dave got his arm broke once. and threw a fit at the hospital while at it. * Dave doesn't want anyone to play with his "nubs", the bone felt at the joints of the forearm and sholder. He feels uncomfortable whenever anyone wants to play with his nubs. Links: 1: Social Experiment Article 2: TVent08's ChannelCategory:Characters Category:Series Category:Pages Category:Tantrum Kids Category:Dave